Profiter de la Vie
by Blihioma
Summary: Réponse à un Défi / Quand les Cullen reçoivent l'ordre des Volturi, d'accueillir deux vampires chez eux, ils s'attendaient à tout... Sauf à voir deux anciens sorciers mordus arriver chez eux. Et pourtant Severus et Harry étaient bien là, à Forks, pour échapper aux sorciers anglais. Mais si c'était plus que ça, si Forks devenait plus qu'une cachette ? Et si Severus l'avait vu...?


**Disclaimer :** J. et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce CrossOver

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / Famille

 **Univers :** CrossOver de Twilight et Harry Potter, au niveau des époques j'ai gardé les mêmes pour les deux univers, donc ça se passe dans l'histoire de Twilight, avant le mariage de Bella et Edward

 **Pairing :** Harry x Jacob

 **Evénement :** Défi lancé par une de mes Bêta : LycorisSnape, qui m'aide à préparer de futurs fanfictions Harry Potter pour vous et qui voulait lancé un petit défi aux auteurs qu'elle corrige

Comme vous pourrez le constater, Lycoris a déjà partagé mon texte sur un recueil contenant les réponses qu'elle a reçu pour son défi, sur son profil. Je la remercie d'ailleurs pour m'avoir proposé d'y participer, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le texte que vous allez lire !

Pour parler un peu de celui-ci, je l'ai écrit assez rapidement, l'idée est venue assez naturellement. Pas de grande bagarre sinon, juste une histoire calme et peut-être un peu fleur bleue. Pour vous raconter rapidement le défi, le sujet était simple : « _Harry vient de finir sa première année en repoussant Voldemort. La pierre philosophale a été détruite et le miroir de Riséd est devenu inutile à sa protection. Dumbledore décide donc de le remonter de sa cachette, et demande à Severus de le faire. Mais que voit Severus dans ce miroir ?_ » Il fallait inclure cette scène dans le texte, le reste était à notre libre choix.

Je suis donc parti sur une histoire qui parlerait plus des conséquences de ce que Severus aurait bien pu voir dans le miroir et ce que cela aurait pu l'amener à faire. J'espère que mon idée vous plaira, bien évidemment !

 **°0o0°**

 **Profiter de la vie**

Le silence était pesant. Chaque seconde semblait durer plusieurs minutes et chaque minute semblait durer plusieurs heures. Ils étaient tous là, à attendre avec angoisse ce que leur père avait à leur dire. Celui-ci avait reçu un appel et cinq minutes après avoir raccroché, il avait demandé à l'ensemble de la famille de se réunir dans le salon. Il avait également contacté son seul fils qui n'était pas à la maison, en lui disant de rentrer et d'amener sa petite-amie avec lui. Depuis, ils attendaient impatiemment le retour des deux tourtereaux pour qu'enfin l'attente cesse. Elle était insupportable : quand leur père les faisait se réunir, cela n'était jamais bon signe, il y avait toujours quelque chose de grave qui se passait. La tension était donc palpable et harassante, surtout pour l'un d'entre eux…

Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'une des jeunes femmes présentes dans la pièce, lorsqu'une voiture familière se gara enfin devant chez eux. Nul doute que le conducteur avait allègrement dépassé les limites de vitesse pour arriver si vite. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas juste après et une voix forte et masculine résonna dans la maison :

« Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien voulu me dire au téléphone ?! C'est grave ? »

« Calme-toi Edward et viens t'installer avec Bella s'il te plaît. »

Son fils obéit, mais son corps était tendu par la nervosité. La jeune fille qui le suivait, chuchota quelques salutations aux autres membres de la famille de son petit-ami. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur l'un des canapés du salon et Edward passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de l'humaine.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Mais d'abord, je veux que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre. Je vous ai demandé de vous réunir car les Volturi m'ont contacté… »

Des hoquets de peurs et de surprises retentirent dans toute la pièce et plusieurs d'entre eux voulurent s'exprimer, pour protester ou demander plus d'informations, tout en déversant leur inquiétude à voix haute. Mais Carlisle resta maître de la situation et leva une main pour les inciter au calme.

« Ils ne nous veulent pas de mal ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît… Et non ils n'ont pas appelé pour Bella ! » Reprit rapidement le chef de famille en voyant Edward se redresser pour prendre la parole. « En fait, ils m'ont contacté pour que je rembourse une dette. Celle que notre famille a envers eux, depuis qu'ils ont épargnés Bella et Edward, en Italie. »

Les deux concernés se sentir mal à l'aise en apprenant l'existence d'une telle dette : ils n'étaient pas au courant que les Cullen avaient contractés un tel pacte suite aux derniers évènements. Ils pensaient que tout s'était réglé avec la promesse de transformation de Bella. Les autres vampires cependant, restaient tendus, s'attendant à tout de la part des Volturi.

« J'ai bien évidemment été contraint d'accepter, mais je l'aurais fait de toute manière. Avec ou sans dette. Ils m'ont contacté car deux vampires auraient besoin de trouver refuge chez nous pendant un certain temps, sans que nous sachions exactement pendant combien de temps. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Esmée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Ils seraient apparemment recherchés chez eux. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais les Volturi m'ont certifié qu'ils répondront à nos questions lorsqu'ils seront là. Il doit s'agir d'une longue histoire qui n'a pas vraiment sa place dans une conversation téléphonique. »

« S'ils sont recherchés, c'est qu'ils sont dangereux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté Carlisle ! » S'exclama Rosalie en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Je l'ai déjà dit. Les Volturi ont voulu que notre dette soit remboursée de cette manière. De plus, de ce que j'ai compris, ils ne seront pas un danger pour nous ou pour les humains. Ils se nourrissent déjà d'animaux et savent parfaitement se contrôler. » Expliqua doucement Carlisle en tentant de calmer la jeune femme.

Cependant cela ne sembla pas marcher et il fallut l'intervention de son mari et de Jasper pour qu'elle retourne s'asseoir, plus détendu. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur son attitude, tous savaient que pour Rosalie, seul sa famille et la sécurité de celle-ci importaient. Ces sentiments étaient tout à son honneur, mais parfois ils devenaient excessifs et cela la rendait paranoïaque et surtout beaucoup trop méfiante. Une fois que le calme -relatif- fut revenu dans le salon, ils tournèrent de nouveau tous leur attention vers Carlisle, qui n'avait visiblement pas fini de parler.

« Ils seront deux à venir s'installer avec nous. Il y aura un certain Severus et son fils, Harry. »

« Ils viendront avec nous au lycée ? » Questionna Alice.

« Je ne sais pas Alice, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de leur parler, je sais juste qu'ils arriveront demain matin, à 3h. Par leurs propres moyens. »

« Tu as dit son fils, biologique ou seulement en tant que vampire ? » S'enquit Esmée.

« Pour cela non plus, je n'ai pas de réponses. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir et éventuellement à rester sur vos gardes au début. Même s'ils viennent ici pour se réfugier, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont envoyés par les Volturi et qu'ils doivent travailler pour eux. Donc faites attention à vous. Bella, je pense que tu ne devrais pas venir pendant le reste de la semaine, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils se contrôlent parfaitement. Est-ce que c'est bon pour tout le monde ? »

« Où vont-ils loger ? » S'enquit Emett de sa voix grave et profonde.

« Sûrement ici dans un premier temps, nous les ferons passer pour des amis de la famille. Peut-être voudront-ils avoir leur propre maison plus tard, mais nous verront ça une fois qu'ils seront arrivés. »

Sur ces mots, les vampires commencèrent à spéculer sur ces deux nouveaux arrivants. Rapidement deux clans se formèrent : ceux qui attendaient leur arrivée avec impatience et ceux qui auraient voulu qu'ils ne mettent jamais les pieds dans cette maison. Rosalie et Edward étaient tous les deux de cet avis, ainsi que Jasper mais par peur du surplus d'émotions qu'il aurait à traiter. En face, Emett, Esmée et Alice avaient au contraire hâte de les rencontrer. Ce qui rassura cependant tout le monde, ce fut l'absence de visions d'Alice. Si elle ne voyait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre pour l'instant.

 **oOo**

Severus posa ses valises dans le petit salon de leurs appartements. En attendant leur départ, ils avaient été logés dans l'une des suites du château des Volturi. L'ancien professeur de potions grogna en entendant Harry se faire retenir par les deux Reines Vampires. Sulpicia et Athénadora avaient adoptés le jeune homme avec une facilité déconcertante. Enfin, pas tant que ça, quand on savait que le garçon leur avait sauvé la vie. Pourtant cela énervait particulièrement Severus de voir ses deux croqueuses d'hommes tourner autour de l'innocent jeune homme : il était certain qu'elles voulaient faire de lui leur quatre-heure et que c'était pour cela qu'elles tentaient à tout prix de le retenir à Volterra. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il considérait Harry comme son fils et il ne supportait pas de voir des femmes -ou des hommes- chercher à l'utiliser, il était trop protecteur envers lui pour ça.

« Harry ! C'est l'heure, dépêche-toi de te débarrasser de ces deux sangsues ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux femmes vampires s'exclamèrent du peu de manière de Severus, l'insultant de malotru et autres jolis mots peu valeureux. Harry pouffa doucement en entendant certaines expressions dignes des vieilles époques et fit la bise aux deux vampires.

« Mes Reines, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt et vous revoir tout aussi rapidement. » Déclara-t-il solennellement et avec respect.

« Oh voyons Harry, inutile de faire tant de chichis ! » S'exclama Sulpicia, tout en prenant dans ses bras. « Si jamais cet horrible et acariâtre vampire commence à devenir trop oppressant, n'hésite pas à revenir, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts ! » Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Je vous entends ! » Rugit pourtant une voix derrière l'épaisse porte.

« C'est tout à fait intentionnel ! » Répliqua la compagne d'Aro.

Harry se retint de rire cette fois et attrapa sa valise pour rejoindre Severus. Il affichait un immense sourire qui réchauffa le cœur inanimé de son professeur de potions, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeux. Sans un mot, il présenta son bras au jeune homme et ce dernier s'en saisit.

« Ici il est bientôt midi, mais là-bas il ne doit pas encore être 3h du matin jeune homme, alors évite de courir dans tous les sens, tu risques de leur donner le tournis. » Lui rappela l'homme avec sa voix grinçante et atone.

« Oui Père. » Répliqua Harry avec un plaisir évident à l'appellation affective.

Le Serpentard ne fit aucune remarque, retenant tout juste le sourire en coin qui menaçait de fleurir sur son visage et qui n'avait rien de sarcastique pour changer. Il se saisit simplement de la valise de son compagnon de fortune, qu'il rangea dans sa poche après avoir rétrécie.

« Bien, alors nous y allons… Fils. »

Le rire joyeux et insouciant s'évanouit dans le château de Volterra avec son propriétaire, faisant sourire les deux Reines qui avaient épiées leur conversation. En tout juste quelques jours, elles s'étaient prises d'affection pour le tout jeune vampire et elles devaient se rendre à l'évidence, l'homme sévère qui était arrivé avec lui avait finalement un cœur plus gros qu'il ne laissait paraître, puisqu'il arrivait si bien à rendre heureux ce petit ange tombé du ciel. Sulpicia et Athénadora laissèrent malgré elles, échapper un soupire : Harry, sa joie de vivre revigorante, son rire pétillant et ses sourires sincères, leur manquait déjà. Peut-être devraient-elles planifier prochainement un voyage aux Etats-Unis pour aller lui rendre visite ?

Alors que les deux vampires réfléchissaient déjà à leur voyage et à la manière dont elles en obtiendraient l'autorisation auprès de leurs époux, à près de 9000 kilomètres de là, un couple de vampires apparaissait sur le palier d'une magnifique villa, à Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington. Severus eu juste le temps de retenir Harry pour lui éviter de se manger le sol, à peine arriver. Le jeune vampire n'était pas très doué en atterrissage en temps normal, mais depuis leur dernier combat, il avait un handicap de plus qui le rendait bien maladroit par moment. Un comble pour un vampire.

Severus s'enquit malgré tout de sa santé, avant que la porte s'ouvre avec hâte sur eux. Le potionniste eut la présence d'esprit de tirer Harry à lui pour cette fois lui éviter de se manger la porte. Ce dernier protesta d'ailleurs mollement, arguant qu'il n'était pas une poupée de chiffon ou sa petite marionnette. Severus ricana à la comparaison, mais n'ajouta rien car les vampires se multipliaient dans l'entrée.

« Les Cullen je suppose. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Quelques reniflements méprisants se firent entendre, mais l'homme n'y fit pas attention, bien trop habitué avec ses élèves.

« Enchanté, je suis Carlisle. » Se présenta aussitôt le chef du clan, présentant sa main au vampire face à lui.

« Severus Snape. » Répondit-il en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet, comme pour montrer sa désapprobation au geste trop amical de l'autre vampire.

Il y eut un léger flottement entre les deux camps, Severus détaillant et fusillant du regard l'ensemble de la famille face à lui, tandis que ces derniers les scrutaient avec autant d'attention. Finalement ce fut Harry qui brisa la glace entre eux en s'approchant et en serrant la main offerte de Carlisle.

« Moi c'est Harry, enchanté ! Ne faites pas attention à mon père, il est toujours comme ça ! Quoiqu'il puisse parfois être pire… Mais il s'est drôlement assagi ces dernières années, vous avez de la chance ! » Gloussa-t-il tout seul, comme s'il venait de faire une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre. « Allez, arrête de faire la tête. » Rajouta-t-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à celui qu'il considérait comme son père. « Ils vont finir par croire que tu as mauvais caractère. »

Severus se contenta d'hausser élégamment un sourcil dans la direction de son fils.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Tu as mauvais caractère ! » Ricana le jeune vampire avec un sourire immense lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Son sourire se fit contagieux et la tension disparut. Bientôt les Cullen se présentèrent chacun leur tour, avec plus ou moins de réticence, et ils furent invités à entrer. Severus marchait dans cette maison comme s'il en était déjà le propriétaire, tandis qu'Harry s'extasiait devant presque tout. Alice se faisait un réel plaisir de lui raconter l'histoire de certaines décorations qu'Harry lui pointait du doigt, l'emmenant doucement mais sûrement jusqu'au salon.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et finalement le calme revint… Et la tension qui allait avec. Carlisle aurait voulu attendre qu'ils installent au moins leurs affaires, mais les plus sceptiques avaient insistés pour que l'interrogatoire se passe avant : ils voulaient être sûrs que la cohabitation soit possible avant qu'ils prennent possession des lieux. Le chef de famille avait dû céder à ses enfants et il essaya d'amener le sujet de leur fuite avec tact. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Severus Snape dans cette pièce.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi nous sommes recherchés, n'est-ce pas ? » Attaqua-t-il directement avec hargne.

Les Cullen se tendirent, appréciant peu de se faire attaquer ainsi, comme s'ils étaient en faute de demander une telle chose, alors qu'ils étaient au contraire parfaitement en droit de le faire. Mais ce fut Harry qui calma aussitôt le jeu en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son ancien professeur.

« Et vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Nous en avions convenu avec mon père. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus posée que tout à l'heure, sa joie extravagante envolée. « Nous n'aimons simplement pas trop parler de notre passé. »

A partir de ce moment-là, ce fut le jeune vampire qui reprit les commandes de la discussion, comme il en avait discuté avec Severus avant de partir chez les Cullen. Severus était encore très à cran, notamment à cause de toutes ses années à espionner les autres et à toujours craindre pour ses arrières. Il n'aurait pas fait un bon narrateur à cause de sa méfiance maladive et sa paranoïa chronique, ils avaient donc décidé que ce serait Harry qui raconterait leur histoire et qui répondrait aux questions. Il n'avait pas été moins touché par ce qu'il avait vécu, loin de là, mais il avait l'habitude de cacher habilement ses sentiments derrière un masque d'assurance et de détermination… Le masque du Survivant…

Il leur expliqua tout d'abord qu'ils venaient d'un monde parallèle au leur, celui des moldus, qui se cachait pour survivre et qui était soumis au Serment du Secret. Ce monde était peuplé de créatures magiques en tout genre, loups garous, vampires, harpies, gobelins, sirènes, licornes et sorciers. Il ajouta également qu'à moins d'avoir été engendré par un vampire originaire de ce monde, il était très rare que des vampires moldu soient au courant de son existence. Après quoi, il enchaina sur le fait que Severus et lui étaient des sorciers avant leur transformation et que donc ils pouvaient pratiquer la magie. Il refusa de faire quelques tours de passe-passe tout de suite, il tenait d'abord à débiter son histoire d'une traite. Il leur raconta que pour les sorciers, une terrible guerre venait tout juste de se terminer entre le camp des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts, et celui de la Lumière, l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne leur cacha pas non plus qu'ils avaient tous les deux participer à cette guerre, au prix de grands sacrifices.

Il arriva enfin à la raison de leur fuite, après avoir vu la perplexité s'inscrire sur les traits des Cullen, qui avaient tout d'abord cru qu'ils voulaient échapper à la guerre.

« La guerre est terminée depuis maintenant neuf ans et donc nous ne cherchons pas à fuir cette justice. Nous avons quitté l'Angleterre car les sorciers avaient découvert que nous sommes désormais des vampires. En soi, ce n'est pas interdit ou répréhensible, mais à cause de cette guerre le peuple magique craint plus que tout l'apparition d'un nouveau mage noir. Des lois de plus en plus… Restrictives et intolérantes ont commencé à être votées… Chez nous désormais, les vampires qui sont catalogués comme des créatures des Ténèbres, ne sont plus autorisés à travailler, ils doivent être marqués pour être toujours localisables et si calice il y a… Le calice est mis sous tutelle magique. C'est une manière de dire qu'il n'a plus aucun droit et qu'il est considéré comme incapable de prendre soin de lui car il donne son sang à un vampire. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas la seule race à être touchée, mais voilà en tout cas les raisons qui nous ont poussés à quitter l'Angleterre. »

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes recherchés ! » Répliqua Rosalie, avec tout de fois moins de hargne dans sa voix, qu'elle n'en n'avait quelques heures plus tôt.

Severus se tendit pourtant, chaque muscle de son corps était contracté au maximum et Jasper laissa échapper un geignement de douleur face aux émotions massives et violentes qui lui parvenaient soudainement. Il ressentait de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, de la peur, de la méfiance et beaucoup de haine. Harry reposa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le bras de l'autre vampire, murmurant doucement.

« Calme-toi Papa, tu indisposes Jasper. »

Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que les émotions du potionniste redeviennent aussi plates et calmes que la surface d'un lac paisible. Quelques Cullen avaient des questions sur le bout des lèvres, mais Harry les devança :

« Le Roi Aro a pris le temps de nous parler un peu de vous. Severus tenait à savoir chez qui nous étions envoyés avant de s'y rendre. Pour en revenir à notre histoire, nous sommes traqués car considérés comme trop puissants par nos compatriotes anglais. Ils pensent que nous avons en tête des projets de massacres ou de domination du monde magique. Selon la version officielle, ils veulent nous mettre en quarantaine, mais il est évident qu'ils souhaitent juste nous tuer. Nous avons pris la fuite et nous nous sommes rendus à Volterra après avoir entendu quelques informations intéressantes qui pourraient nous servir. Nous avons réussi à obtenir une audience auprès des Rois et ils ont acceptés d'accéder à notre requête qui était de nous aider à nous cacher. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. »

 **oOo**

La cohabitation avec les Cullen n'avait pas été immédiate et les tensions furent nombreuses, pour diverses raisons. Il y avait d'abord eu la méfiance naturelle des vampires envers les deux nouveaux arrivants, puis la frustration d'Edward de ne pas pouvoir percer les boucliers d'Occlumancie des deux sorciers. A cela était venu s'ajouter l'attitude sarcastique du professeur Snape qui rendait Jasper facilement nerveux et l'aura de mystère qui persistait autour des deux hommes qui ne leur avaient pas tout dit. Ils avaient été installés à l'écart des autres chambres et depuis une semaine, ils n'étaient que très peu sortis de leurs chambres. Ce que les Cullen ignoraient cependant, c'est que les deux sorciers s'étaient attelés à modifier magiquement leurs quartiers, les reliant par un petit salon et qu'ils s'étaient ajoutés deux pièces supplémentaires : un laboratoire de potions pour le maître en la matière et une bibliothèque garnie qui faisait aussi office de bureau.

Cependant ces aménagements ne leur avaient pris que deux jours. Ils avaient passé le temps restant à se renseigner sur la région, sur les créatures qui y vivaient, sur les lieux magiques importants de l'état et à régler quelques papiers administratifs. Ils avaient donc découvert seuls la présence de Métamorphes dans la réserve indienne, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, et ne se doutant pas que les Cullen connaissaient leur existence, ils avaient préparé une petite visite là-bas pour se présenter comme il le fallait. Enfin… Harry avait insisté pour le faire et Severus reconnaissait que son garçon était plus diplomate que lui désormais. Ils avaient donc parcouru quelques livres sur cette race et plus particulièrement sur les tribus Quileutes, pour savoir comment agir avec eux. Harry avait par la suite pris les choses en main et il avait dicté à Severus une lettre qu'il avait envoyé, comme premier contact.

Etrangement, celle-ci fut assez bien reçu par les anciens de la tribu, même si on sentait dans leur réponse qu'ils restaient septiques. En effet, le plus jeune des deux avait mis à profit ses connaissances sur les loups garous et sur les meutes dans ses formulations et surtout dans la manière de procéder pour une première rencontre : un terrain neutre, pour leur donner le sentiment de protéger les membres de leur tribu, une discussion, des présentations et quelques cadeaux pour entamer de bonnes relations. Il avait fallu un certain temps, mais la meute Quileute avait accepté de les rencontrer. Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Severus et Harry sortirent de leurs quartiers, surprenant l'ensemble de la famille Cullen. Carlisle les intercepta d'ailleurs dans le salon en les voyant se diriger vers la sortie :

« Vous allez quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus calme, même s'il était un peu anxieux au fond de lui.

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien Cullen ! » Grinça Severus. « Nous avons trouvés refuge ici, cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons vous indiquer le moindre mouvement que nous ferons ! »

« Ce que mon père veut dire, Carlisle, c'est que nous n'allons attaquer personne, nous avons simplement un rendez-vous privé et nous rentrerons bientôt. Alors à tout à l'heure. » Pouffa Harry en secouant la tête.

Maintenant que Severus n'avait plus à jouer l'homme froid et inatteignable à Poudlard, il était devenu bien plus vindicatif avec les étrangers. Il n'hésitait pas à user de repartis tranchantes et pleines de venin. En fait, il ne supportait sûrement plus qu'on dicte sa vie et sur ce point, Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre. Mais là où le jeune vampire se sentait désormais libre et euphorique, celui qu'il considérait comme son père était encore sur ses gardes, veillant sur ses arrières.

Le jeune Potter salua donc le reste des vampires et entraina son père dans son sillage. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du rendez-vous quinze minutes après, à vitesse de croisière. Leur passé étant ce qu'il était, ils avaient cependant vérifié de correctement brouiller leur piste et une fois sur les lieux, ils analysèrent méthodiquement l'endroit encore vide, repérant ses points forts et ses points faibles. Ils avaient vécu dans la guerre quasiment toute leur vie après tout.

Lorsque finalement la meute se montra, ils ne virent d'abord que d'immenses loups. Puis ils commencèrent à se métamorphoser pour laisser place à des montagnes de muscles hâlées. Harry se fit la réflexion que s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, la moindre accolade avec ces monstres baraqués lui aurait value quelques os brisés. Silencieusement, ils s'installèrent face à face et ils attendirent que les anciens se montrent -la meute avait été envoyée en reconnaissance. Harry avait longuement réfléchi aux cadeaux qu'il avait déposé entre eux : il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient offensants, humiliants ou sans importance. Cependant combiner tout ça en prenant en compte que face à eux, il y aurait des loups géants, n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Finalement les anglais avaient opté pour des amulettes magiques, de la nourriture de créatures magiques et des habits qui survivraient aux métamorphoses des loups.

Severus était extrêmement nerveux, il avait une sainte horreur des loups, pour ne pas dire qu'il était littéralement effrayé par eux. Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Harry en était bien conscient et maudissait régulièrement Sirius pour ses blagues vraiment douteuses : Remus avait fini par expliquer l'aversion de Severus à son égard quand il avait vu le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre son presque-filleul et le directeur de Serpentard. Harry avait profondément détesté son parrain ce jour-là… Lui ainsi que son père et le loup-garou. Car même si James était venu « à la rescousse » de Severus et que Remus n'y était pour rien à la base, si le Black avait poussé la plaisanterie aussi loin, c'était bien parce qu'ils s'acharnaient tous ensemble sur l'ami de Lily à l'époque. Severus ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il avait été particulièrement touché de voir son élève bouder -Harry rougissait et réfutait d'avoir eu une telle attitude les rares fois où ils en parlaient- sa famille pour lui.

Toujours est-il que Severus était incroyablement tendu et qu'il ne dut son calme qu'à la légère pression d'Harry sur son esprit : il accepta de lui entrouvrir ses barrières pour permettre au jeune homme de lui envoyer des vagues de bien-être et d'apaisement. Après tout ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de montrer ouvertement leur tension ou un quelconque signe de réconfort entre eux, cela pourrait être pris pour une faiblesse et il ne fallait jamais donner un moyen de pression sur soi à l'ennemi. Être formaté comme un soldat n'était pas toujours agréable.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les anciens étaient arrivés et ils avaient acceptés leurs cadeaux avec reconnaissance. Harry avait ensuite pris le temps d'expliquer le monde duquel ils venaient, ce qu'il s'y était passé, qu'ils étaient des vampires différents de ceux qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer, et qu'ils ne souhaitaient que passer un accord de paix. Les anciens avaient été particulièrement surpris et ils avaient appréciés qu'ils ne décident pas d'eux-mêmes de s'inclure dans leur traité avec les Cullen, sans demander l'avis des deux partis. A la fin de la journée, Harry avait tellement bien mené les négociations, que les Quileutes choisirent seuls de les considérer comme différents des Cullen et bien plus dignes de confiance. Bien sûr il faudrait du temps pour que cette confiance devienne naturelle et solide, mais les deux vampires avaient déjà obtenu le droit de parcourir certaines parties de leurs territoires les plus éloignés. C'était le début de leur cohabitation.

Les plus jeunes décidèrent de marquer le coup en invitant les deux vampires à un feu de camp sur la plage. Severus préféra cependant décliner l'offre, tandis qu'Harry acceptait avec joie.

« Tu rentres déjà Papa ? Attention, tu commences à te faire vieux ! »

« Fils ingrat, parle-moi autrement ou tu tâteras de ma baguette. » Répliqua le maître de potions en entrant dans le jeu de son fils, mais il reprit vite : « Si tu as le moindre problème, contacte-moi. »

« Je ne risque rien et tu le sais très bien. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

Harry sourit doucement sans répliquer, il savait que la paranoïa de son père serait dur à surmonter, mais il comptait bien l'y aider. Ils avaient l'éternité pour ça, il finirait bien par y arriver. Les Métamorphes et les anciens observèrent du coin de l'œil les deux vampires qui partageaient un lien si fort, aussi fort que ceux de la meute à leurs yeux, et ils respectaient profondément cela. Severus ébouriffa les cheveux de son presque-fils et embrassa délicatement son front avant de repartir chez les Cullen dans une envolée de robes noires.

« Alors comme ça c'est ton père ? » Lança un des Quileutes. « Vous ne vous ressemblez pas tellement. »

« Eh bien, au sens biologique, nous ne sommes rien. Mais une fois que nos papiers seront en règle ici, il m'adoptera. Sans parler du fait que c'est lui qui m'a transformé. » Répondit Harry avec légèreté et un sourire immense.

« … Tu ne lui en veux pas ? » Demanda Jacob -le seul dont il avait retenu le nom à coup sûr à cause de son nom de famille- avec une certaine incertitude dans la voix.

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ait voulu. Je m'étais fait attaquer par des Mangemorts, il était mon seul espoir d'en ressortir plus ou moins vivant et je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas après avoir survécu toutes ces années. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en veut un peu : s'il avait trouvé un autre moyen, j'aurais encore une vie paisible en Angleterre… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Mais je sais que j'aurais quand même dû fuir un jour ou l'autre. »

Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se montrait aussi sincère envers ces adolescents qui étaient encore des inconnus ce matin, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur mentir, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Et puis ce n'était pas si dramatique puisqu'il fallait qu'ils apprennent à se faire confiance. Mais il se mentait à lui-même en se disant ça : il n'aurait jamais dit ça aux Cullen et pourtant il devait tout autant apprendre à leur faire confiance. Harry ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi penser leur mentir lui semblait la pire des atrocités, aussi atroce que de boire du sang de licorne. Une douce chaleur éloigna cependant ses interrogations et la légère peur qui avait commencé à s'insinuer en lui.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours. » Répondit seulement Jacob avec compassion.

Il avait naturellement posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui prouver son soutien. Lui et les autres loups trouvaient que le contact avec Harry était facile et ils ressentaient tous le besoin de le protéger, sans arriver à expliquer pourquoi. Ils ne le connaissaient que depuis peu et il était tout de même plus âgés qu'eux. Même physiquement il était loin de ressembler à une petite chose à protéger -même si évidemment il était loin de leur physique de Métamorphe. Pourtant tout comme Harry, ils n'y firent pas attention ou plutôt refusèrent d'y faire attention. Ils ne voulaient pas réfléchir au sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient tous, comme si le jeune vampire/sorcier était déjà un membre de leur meute. Et il n'y avait pas pire pour eux que de remettre en cause le sentiment qui les liaient tous à l'esprit de la meute, cela se ressemblait pour eux à remettre en cause leur nature. Alors ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

« Au fait, pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux fermés ? Tu es aveugle ? » S'enquit Jacob, qui refusait de s'éloigner du vampire et qui avait même passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

Harry ricana doucement, le loup était le premier à le lui faire remarquer depuis que Severus et lui étaient arrivés à Volterra. Tout le monde semblait penser que son sourire constant lui faisait simplement plisser les yeux.

« Oh non, je vois très bien, surtout depuis que je suis devenu un vampire. Non, en fait le… deuxième ou troisième jour de notre fuite, alors que nous pensions que nous n'étions pas encore poursuivis, un groupe de chasseur de prime nous est tombé dessus. On n'a réussi à s'en sortir, mais l'un d'entre eux m'a touché avec une sorte de sort de traçage. Si jamais j'ouvre les yeux, il pourra non seulement voir à travers les miens, mais il pourra en plus me localiser. Severus travaille d'arrache-pied pour trouver le contre-sort, mais les chasseurs de primes sont connus pour leurs sorts anciens et oubliés, alors cela lui prend du temps. Pendant ce temps, interdiction d'ouvrir les yeux, sinon venir ici n'aura servi à rien. »

Harry et les Métamorphes passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, ils intégrèrent le vampire dans leur meute presque naturellement, sans même y réfléchir ou s'en rendre compte, et l'anglais répondit à toutes leurs questions avec une facilité qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir. Parfois bien sûr, il préférait ne pas répondre et ils n'insistaient pas, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à leur mentir. Il se sentait bien parmi eux et pendant un moment, il se demanda si ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait déjà connu la chaleur d'une meute : quand Remus était encore en vie et que son loup le considérait comme un membre de sa meute, il avait expérimenté les mêmes sensations, une félicité incomparable, une confiance sans faille, la certitude de ne plus jamais être seul. C'était assez étrange de ressentir cela alors qu'il était maintenant un vampire et non un loup de quelque manière que ce soit, mais cela le rassurait, c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait et à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il ne croisa aucun Cullen et Severus lui apprit qu'ils étaient partis chassés plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry parla un moment avec Severus de ce qu'il avait ressenti avec la meute de Quileute et le maître de potions l'écouta silencieusement, se contentant de cajoler le jeune vampire qui était venu se réfugier dans ses bras. Cela pouvait sembler étrange de voir un jeune adulte se montrer si câlin, si enfantin dans son attitude à réclamer un surplus de tendresse, mais Harry n'avait jamais connu les joies de l'enfance et de la famille, il profitait donc honteusement de son immortalité pour se rattraper. Et Severus n'arrivait pas à lui refuser la présence dont il avait besoin : lui-même n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse et il le comprenait, de plus se dire que c'était l'enfant de Lily qu'il serrait dans ses bras l'empêchait de le repousser. Harry allait devenir son fils adoptif, mais secrètement il aurait espéré qu'il soit son enfant de sang.

« Papa… » Murmura Harry, il se prélassait toujours contre Severus dans un état semi-comateux. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec les Quileutes ? »

« Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as semblé tendu lorsqu'ils se sont transformés. Je veux dire plus qu'avoir à faire à des loups, quelque chose d'autre semblait te préoccuper. »

« Tu te fais des idées fils. » Répondit Severus en baisant son front, tout en retenant un sourire.

Il s'étonnait encore de la facilité avec laquelle Harry avait appris à le décrypter, à interpréter la moindre de ses humeurs ou de crispations. Oui, quelque chose l'avait retourné quand il avait vu les Quileutes se transformer, mais ce n'était pas si important pour l'instant. Il lui en parlerait peut-être plus tard, quand il saurait enfin ce que cela signifiait… Quand il saurait la vérité sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de Riséd ce soir-là…

 **oOo**

Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations dans la maison Cullen quand on sonna à la porte. Bella qui passait devant alla ouvrir et s'exclama avec surprise :

« Jacob ! »

Le Métamorphe lui faisait en effet face et semblait lui-aussi surprit de la voir ici. La jeune humaine s'appuya un peu plus sur le chambranle de la porte, se penchant imperceptiblement vers l'adolescent aux muscles à peine cachés par un maillot moulant à souhait. Bella laissa une fois de plus ses yeux couler sur le corps réconfortant et solide de son « ami », comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle se lamentait parfois d'avoir choisi Edward si vite, alors qu'elle aurait pu connaître l'étreinte brûlante et puissante de l'adolescent devant elle. Heureusement qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit, sinon ce qu'il y aurait vu ne lui aurait pas forcément plût : elle fantasmait souvent sur Jacob et elle faisait tout pour toujours lui donner un petit espoir qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis, tout simplement car elle aimait voir Jacob la désirer, elle se sentait exceptionnelle à avoir deux hommes se battant presque pour elle.

Cependant, alors que le Métamorphe répondait toujours au langage engageant de son corps en se rapprochant, aujourd'hui il était bien plus réservé et il retint à grande peine un mouvement en arrière. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait toujours trouvé Bella parfaite, resplendissante et merveilleuse, il n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour elle. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle était là devant lui, penchée vers lui comme si elle voulait que leurs corps se touchent, il ne ressentait qu'une immense gêne et même une pointe d'aversion. Il se racla la gorge en priant pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas le dégoût qu'il sentait monter en lui :

« Bella… ! Je ne savais pas que tu passais aujourd'hui. » Et Jacob aurait préféré pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ait ouvert.

« Oh ? Tu n'es pas venu me voir ? » Demanda Bella avec une légère touche de reproche dans la voix.

« Non, je… Enfin… »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Jacob ? » Intervint Carlisle.

Comme le reste de la maison, il avait écouté la discussion entre les deux amis et ils étaient tous étonné que le loup ne soit pas venu pour voir sa dulcinée -l'amour de Jacob pour Bella était loin d'être un secret. Et cela inquiétait assez le médecin à vrai dire, car si le Quileute ne venait pas pour Bella, cela devait vraiment important pour qu'il toque à la porte des Cullen, alors qu'il les détestait… Carlisle se mit tout de suite à craindre le pire et il allait presser Jacob pour qu'il lui réponde, mais on l'interrompit avant.

« Je suis là Jacob ! On peut y aller ! »

« Harry ! Je t'ai ramené un casque. » Répondit Jacob avec un sourire grandissant.

« Merci. »

Le vampire sortit de la maison en se glissant entre ceux qui bloquaient l'entrée de la porte, et Jacob sentit un doux frisson parcourir son corps en sentant celui plus menu de l'anglais passer contre le sien. Il suivit du regard le jeune vampire alors que ce dernier allait se poster à côté de sa moto et refit face à Carlisle et Bella.

« Je tâcherai de ne pas vous le ramener trop tard. »

« J'espère bien. » Claqua une voix froide et austère.

Même Carlisle sursauta en se rendant enfin compte de la présence de Severus derrière eux, tandis que Bella frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque.

« J'ai quand même la permission de minuit, rassure-moi Papa ? » Rigola Harry à quelques mètres de là.

« Au vu de l'heure, j'ose croire que tu ne rentreras pas aussi tard. » Répliqua son père.

Jacob les salua d'un vague signe de la tête, avec un sourire en coin, et s'apprêta à rejoindre le nouveau résident des Cullen, quand Bella l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se dégager brusquement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne supportait pas cette main sur lui, alors qu'il aurait tout donné il y a encore quelques jours pour qu'elle ne quitte pas sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

Sa voix avait été un peu plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et la moue pleine de reproches de l'humaine le lui confirma.

« Tu l'emmènes où ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela te regarde ? »

« C'est un vampire et je ne sais que tu ne les apprécies pas énormément… Tu ne comptes pas avoir de problèmes n'est-ce pas ? »

Là Jacob vit rouge. Il sentit la colère monter tellement vite en lui que Jasper poussa un hoquet de surprise en le fusillant du regard, tandis qu'Edward arrivait rapidement pour éloigner sa fiancée du loup. Ce dernier fixait Bella avec une haine qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir un jour, envers d'autres personnes que des vampires. Sa voix était rauque et menaçante, les vampires à l'ouïe fine entendirent même un grondement animal dans le creux de sa gorge :

« Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Harry ! »

« Dans ce cas où l'emmènes-tu ?! » Commença à s'énerver Bella, choquée par l'attitude de Jacob qui était d'habitude si doux avec elle.

« A la Push. On va en forêt avec le reste de la meute et il nous accompagne ! »

Cette fois la stupéfaction s'inscrivit sur le visage de tous les vampires et les humains à porter d'oreille -à l'exception des deux anglais- et ils se mirent tous à observer suspicieusement Jacob et Harry, croyant à une blague. Mais personne n'éclata de rire pour se moquer de la tête qu'ils faisaient, les deux semblaient tout à fait sérieux. Bella fut la seule à trouver quelque chose à répliquer en voyant l'indien lui tourner le dos, et sa voix criarde irrita Jacob.

« Mais… Mais tu n'as jamais voulu que je vienne ! Et tu n'as jamais laissé Edward ou un autre venir à la Push ! Pourquoi lui ?! »

Et le Métamorphe, bien que l'envie de faire taire l'humaine persistait, se figea à la légitimité de cette question. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Harry ? Hier soir, quand ils avaient parlé de la prochaine chasse avec la meute, la présence du jeune vampire avait été naturelle pour tous. Même pour Sam. Il avait donc envoyé un message à Harry pour lui demander s'il voulait se joindre à eux et il avait accepté dans la foulée. Jacob lança un regard au vampire anglais qui l'attendait sagement. Le loup détailla son visage paisible, s'attardant sur ses lèvres incurvées vers le haut dans un éternel sourire, puis sur son sourcil relevé qui semblait lui demander ce qu'il attendait pour le rejoindre, comme si la discussion avec Bella n'avait aucune importance. Finalement, il répondit à cette dernière :

« Parce que c'est Harry. »

Le sujet était clos et sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il enfourcha sa moto et il sentit des mains fines mais rugueuses venir s'appuyer sur ses épaules, Harry se tenant debout derrière lui. Jacob démarra sans tenir compte du cri de Bella qui lui demandait -ordonnait- de revenir s'expliquer, et ils disparurent rapidement.

Severus regarda un instant la route où son fils venait de disparaître et fit simplement demi-tour. Par respect pour les Cullen qui leur avaient offert un refuge, il ne fit aucune remarque sur la jeune humaine qui se plaignait encore sur le pas de la porte. Mais alors qu'il comptait retourner dans son laboratoire de potions pour travailler sur quelque chose qui devrait permettre à Harry de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux, il fut retenu par Carlisle et Edward. Les autres vampires ne firent aucun geste pour l'empêcher de se retirer dans ses quartiers, mais leur comportement laissait deviner qu'ils voulaient tous des explications.

Severus libéra sèchement son bras de la prise du vampire à l'apparence juvénile et darda sur lui son regard le plus noir et le plus menaçant, celui qu'il réservait autrefois à Harry ou à chaque Gryffondor ayant pour passe-temps favori de faire fondre ses chaudrons. Edward avait beau être plus vieux que lui, il fit un mouvement en arrière en laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps. Ce regard le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne pouvait pas lire en cet homme qui semblait être né des Ténèbres elles-mêmes.

« Severus, pourriez-vous nous… nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda calmement Carlisle au ténébreux vampire.

Ce dernier le regarda dédaigneusement et le médecin se sentit à son tour bien jeune, alors qu'il se savait plus vieux que le vampire face à lui. Quel drôle d'impression… Etait-ce peut-être une question de puissance ? Sûrement n'était-ce pas là le seul facteur car il n'avait jamais ressenti de tel auprès d'Harry, pour le peu qu'il l'eût côtoyé.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » Siffla la voix tranchante du vampire. « Mon fils est parti faire un tour en moto avec le meute Quileute. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans cette situation fort simple ? »

Le ton était sarcastique, comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot. Et les enfants de Carlisle se mirent immédiatement sur la défensive, n'appréciant guère de voir leur père ainsi insulté. Ce dernier pourtant n'en prit pas ombrage :

« Vous avez raison, il n'y a rien à expliquer sur ça. Cependant, je me demande comment vous avez pu avoir connaissance de la réserve indienne et de leur particularité. »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas vous qui alliez nous en informer. » Accusa l'homme de sa voix perfide. « Mais pour votre gouverne, nous nous sommes contentés de faire des recherches sur les clans déclarés dans la région. Et Harry a tenu à être en bon terme avec ces loups. »

« Oh, Harry les a donc contactés ? Et tout s'est bien passé, vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? »

« Parfaitement. Il a toujours su comment interagir avec les autres créatures magiques. »

« Je vois. Est-ce que je pourrais pousser votre patience à vous demander comment faites-vous pour… accepter plus facilement leur présence ? »

Severus offrit un ricanement à Carlisle, découvrant des canines pointues et dangereuses, qui firent reculer Bella, légèrement anxieuse : elle venait tout juste de faire leur connaissance et elle ne les avait à vrai dire, vu que quelques minutes, or si elle faisait confiance aux Cullen, ses deux vampires étaient une autre paire de manches, elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de James, Victoria et des Volturi…

« Harry ne se plaindra jamais d'un loup, il les aime bien trop pour ça. Et moi, je me contente de ne pas me laisser contrôler par mon environnement. Vous devriez essayer ! » Fit Severus avec un mépris évident, avant de monter à l'étage sans que personne ne tente de l'arrêter, laissant derrière lui des vampires gênés et ridiculisés.

 **oOo**

Jasper sentit une décharge de plaisir le traverser assez brusquement, alors qu'il était parti courir pour s'éloigner des émotions de plus en plus désagréables de Bella. Il avait toujours senti que la jeune femme n'était pas quelqu'un de complètement sain et aussi pure que d'autres semblaient le croire. Cependant sa voix n'atteignait ni sa femme qui adorait totalement l'humaine, ni son frère qui était complètement sous l'emprise de sa Chanteuse. Mais depuis que Jacob avait vraisemblablement ouvert les yeux -comment expliquer sinon son changement presque brutal d'attitude ?- l'humaine devenait de plus en plus irritante : elle ne cessait de se plaindre que son ami la délaissant et de réclamer toujours plus d'attention, tout en vouant à Harry une haine et une jalousie étouffante. Jasper n'en pouvait plus et pensait de plus en plus sérieusement à quitter sa famille, malgré toute l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté, car il ne pourrait pas vivre l'éternité avec une personne au cœur si noire, surtout avec son don d'empathie.

Pour en revenir à sa balade en forêt, Jasper se sentit d'un coup très gêné d'avoir choisi ce moment-là en particulier pour sortir. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur un couple ayant de décider de prouver leur amour à la nature… Parce qu'au vu du désir brut qu'il sentait grandir à son tour, les deux amoureux n'allaient pas se contenter de se bécoter. Il aurait préféré qu'il le fasse en toute franchise. N'étant pas spécialement un voyeur, Jasper comptait bien rebrousser chemin, mais une brise lui amena l'odeur d'une personne qui habitait chez eux depuis maintenant trois semaines… La curiosité se mit à dévorer le vampire, il ressentit l'envie de savoir qui leur colocataire avait séduit, alors qu'il ne sortait que pour se rendre à la Push. L'espace d'un instant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un des hommes-loups -il semblait uniquement passer son temps avec eux- mais il chassa vite l'idée : un vampire et un loup ensemble, quelle aberration !

Et pourtant, alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus, en veillant à rester le plus silencieux possible, l'odeur envahissante du loup agressant ses narines le fit douter. Et si… ? Jasper arriva enfin assez près du couple pour les voir. Et une grimace déforma son beau visage : Jacob avait soulevé Harry dans ses bras et le vampire s'était penché vers sa monture pour l'embrasser avidement. Cela semblait durer depuis un petit moment déjà, au vu des joues rouges de Jacob, de sa respiration haletante et de ses lèvres gonflées. Jasper se sentit dégoûté de voir ainsi un vampire embrasser une de ses bestioles malodorantes. N'avait-il donc pas conscience qu'il baisait la bouche d'un chien mouillé ? Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, les vampires naissaient en détestant les loups… Mais une autre vague de sentiment le perturba et le coupa dans ses réflexions : il eut presque l'impression que son cœur allait se remettre à battre sous la force de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Ces deux-là s'aimaient si intensément qu'il en avait mal… Il se sentait aussi jaloux car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Alice ne lui pas communiqué un amour si fort et si chaleureux. Le vampire resta pantois sous la force de ces sentiments. Il finit par faire demi-tour, partagé entre la tristesse de l'état de son propre couple et la chaleur qui étreignait son cœur, et qui lui provenait du Métamorphe et du vampire.

Après avoir fait un long détour, Jasper se décida à rentrer. Il espérait que Bella était enfin retourné chez son père ou qu'elle s'était calmée mais ce fut au contraire une sorte de cataclysme qui l'attendait à la maison. Il serra les dents dès qu'il s'en trouva aux abords et pensa un instant à faire demi-tour. Mais malgré toute cette colère qui s'échappait par vagues puissantes et dévastatrices, Jasper perçut aussi un grand îlot de calme, un paradis au milieu de l'enfer, et il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Décidant de tenter sa chance, il se contraignit à entrer, ne se focalisant que sur la sérénité de l'un ou de plusieurs des résidents.

Sans réelle surprise à ses yeux, il trouva Bella au centre de cette colère, fixant Jacob avec une telle fureur que l'ancien soldat s'étonna que le loup soit toujours en vie. Il était pourtant certain que la démone qui lui faisait face aurait pu le faire flamber par combustion spontanée. Jasper ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était presque sûr que cela avait à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt, plus tôt. Et au vu de la fine main qui caressait celle plus grande de l'homme-loup, dans un geste d'apaisement, il ne devait pas se tromper.

« Toi lâche-le ! » S'écria justement Bella en fusillant le jeune vampire du regard.

Mais si les Cullen s'attendaient à devoir faire face à une réplique cinglante de Severus, ce fut un grognement rauque venant de Jacob qui remit la jeune fille à sa place. Le Quileute était tendu comme un arc, lui aussi n'était pas en reste dans cette petite séance de regards noirs. En fait, seul Harry paraissait sincèrement calme et c'est chez lui que Jasper puisait pour garder le contrôle de son pouvoir : même Carlisle semblait nerveux.

« Pourquoi hausses-tu ainsi le ton Bella ? Tout le monde t'entend, tu sais. Et puis en quoi cela te gêne-t-il que je tienne la main de Jacob ? » Demanda doucement Harry, gardant parfaitement son sang-froid.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais que c'est à cause de toi que Jacob est bizarre en ce moment ! Tu l'as contaminé avec ton anormalité, monstre ! » Cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

Harry sembla à peine l'entendre, continuant de dessiner des cercles apaisants sur le dos de la main de celui qui était apparemment devenu son petit-ami. Mais Jasper ressentit son mal-être, sa tristesse et une terrible et douloureuse nostalgie l'assaillirent. Tous ses sentiments lui montèrent à la gorge et il eut un faible hoquet de souffrance. Aussitôt un visage se tourna vers lui, tandis qu'une expression peinée crispait ses traits et le calme revint rapidement. Jasper se sentit plus léger, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte du poids des sentiments qui l'avaient traversé.

Du côté des Cullen, on bougeait inconfortablement sur le canapé ou dans les fauteuils : ils étaient tous assez âgés et ils avaient grandis avec des préceptes assez stricts, comme par exemple que l'homosexualité était une maladie démoniaque, une tare à soigner à tout prix et dont on ne pouvait guérir que par la mort. Cependant ils avaient également traversé plusieurs dizaines d'années et n'étant pas les créatures les plus éthérées sur cette terre, ils avaient appris la tolérance et à revoir leur jugement sur certains points. Cependant deux pensées se divisaient parmi les membres du clan de vampire, d'un côté ceux qui se trouvaient gênés par les mots utilisés par Bella, et de l'autre ceux qui se trouvaient gênés par la présence du couple face à eux.

Voyant pourtant qu'aucun des deux ne faisaient de mouvements pour s'éloigner ou pour séparer leurs mains innocemment enlacées, Isabella se redressa brusquement, sa voix partant dans les aigues :

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! Espèce d'abomination ! »

Jasper se tendit en sentant la rage qui s'empara de Jacob, mais celle-ci retomba d'un coup lorsque le bruit d'une gifle retentie dans le salon. Personne ne l'avait vu s'avancer et lever la main sur l'humaine. Cette dernière aurait sûrement mal au cou quelques jours, mais sa tête tenait toujours sur ses épaules, un exploit en soi. La voix pleine de venin qui claqua dans le silence figea tout le monde :

« Misérable petite chose insignifiante. » Siffla le maître des potions avec mépris. « Comment oses-tu t'adresser à mon fils de cette manière ! La seule abomination que je vois, se tient devant moi, veracrasse puant ! »

L'humaine resta debout, hébété, tenant sa joue rougie d'une main, des larmes menaçant de couler. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que cela et s'installa à côté de son fils, tout un sortant un pot d'une de ses poches.

« Fils, j'ai fini la potion qui devrait te libérer du sort que tu as reçu. J'ai préféré la faire sous forme de pommade pour que ce soit plus simple à appliquer sur tes paupières. Normalement tu devrais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux après ça. » Déclara avec douceur l'effrayant vampire.

Un immense sourire mangea le visage de son fils adoptif et il tendit le visage vers lui pour le laisser faire. Severus s'appliqua à mettre le contenu du pot sur une première puis la seconde paupière qui cachait des yeux ensorceleurs. Il lança ensuite un sort pour vérifier que celui de traçage qui l'avait touché, avait disparu. Il lui confirma le succès de l'opération avec une certaine suffisance dans la voix, comme si le résultat ne pouvait être autre chose. Harry s'empressa d'enlever le surplus de pommade pour ouvrir enfin les yeux pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq mois, quand une main chaude se posa sur sa vue.

Jacob avait agi avant même de s'en rendre compte, mais il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait eu un tel geste… Il avait peur en vérité, peur qu'Harry ne soit pas fait pour lui, peur que l'amour qu'il lui portait doive mourir, peur que leur idylle doive prendre fin prématurément.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Jacob ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi l'empêches-tu de te regarder Jacob ! Tu as une chance d'échapper à sa monstruosité ! » S'exclama Bella, comprenant que son ami « craignait » de ne pas s'imprégner du vampire, alors qu'elle pensait justement que ce serait une délivrance pour lui, une manière de lui ouvrir les yeux.

« Jacob ? » Reprit le Vainqueur de Voldemort, sans faire attention à Bella.

« Je… Tu ne veux pas… garder les yeux fermés un peu plus longtemps… ? Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse entre nous… »

« Si c'est cela qui te fait peur, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Et Harry obligea la grande main réconfortante de l'homme qu'il aimait, à quitter ses yeux, ouvrant enfin ses paupières depuis si longtemps. Il papillonna quelques secondes des cils pour s'habituer à cette sensation presqu'oubliée et deux orbes émeraudes d'un magnifique vert vif se mirent à briller dans le noir -Severus était allé fermer tous les rideaux pour que la lumière du soleil n'agresse pas son fils. Leur couleur semblait irréelle dans l'obscurité, comme si ses yeux absorbaient toute la lumière environnante pour briller un peu plus. Jacob hésita un instant à relever son visage qu'il avait baissé, mais une main encourageante sur sa joue lui fit relever la tête. Et son souffle se coupa. Son cœur cessa de battre pour se mettre à tambouriner à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Harry, il savait désormais qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule mission sur terre : l'aimer et le protéger, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il s'était imprégné de la personne qu'il avait appris à aimer avant cela. C'était un sentiment merveilleux et salvateur.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris Papa. » Souffla Harry en souriant amoureusement à son loup -le sien, uniquement à lui et à personne d'autre désormais.

« Toi non plus. »

« La Magie m'a guidé. » Fit-il en guise d'explication, tout en haussant les épaules. Il reprit ensuite à l'intention de Jacob : « Mais je suis heureux d'être d'abord tombé amoureux de toi, avant que tu saches que je serais ton unique. Tu as toujours su que c'était lui, depuis le début, c'est pour cela que tu étais perturbé lors de notre première rencontre ? » Demanda finalement Harry à son père, déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« En fait, je l'avais vu dans un miroir. »

« Lequel ? »

« Le miroir de Riséd. »

« … Mais, n'est-il pas sensé monter uniquement ce que l'on désire ? »

« La Magie m'a guidé. » Répondit tout simplement Severus, reprenant les mots de son fils, alors qu'il se souvenait de ce jour où il s'était retrouvé face au miroir magique.

 **oOo**

 _Severus descendait les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage. Potter venait de terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore une fois… Ou du moins son spectre qui avait élu domicile dans le corps de Quirell. Il avait toujours eu des doutes envers cet homme mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait une deuxième tête sous son turban : Dumbledore avait pris grand soin de visionner les souvenirs des trois Gryffondors pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et Severus l'avait accompagné dans ce voyage. En grognant entre ses dents, il avait dû admettre que Potter et ses deux amis s'en étaient plutôt bien sorti… Pour des vers de terre plus stupides que des crapauds en tout cas ! Mais voilà, la menace était éloignée pour le moment, Potter était encore à l'infirmerie et lui se retrouvait à nettoyer ce qu'il restait._

 _Il pénétra dans la pièce se trouvant au bout du couloir interdit du troisième étage, ayant hésité un instant de peur de se retrouver nez à museau avec Touffu. Heureusement ce dernier avait été rendu à son propriétaire et devait gambader quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. Devant chaque piège mis en place par les différents professeurs du château, il fit disparaître ce qui avait donné si peu de mal à des étudiants de première année -Severus avait d'ailleurs de sérieux doutes quant à leur utilité et commençait à soupçonner Albus d'avoir volontairement rendu ce périple si facile._

 _Peu à peu les salles se vidèrent, les enchantements se défirent et Severus continuait son avancée. Il récupérait parfois les quelques artefacts qui avaient servis à placer les sorts de manière permanente, pour pouvoir les restituer à leurs propriétaires. Et finalement il arriva dans la salle où le « grand affrontement » avait eu lieu, à coups de « je-te-brule-le-visage-en-te-touchant » ! Vraiment, le Lord perdrait énormément de son prestige si cela venait à se savoir. Severus préféra ignorer la trace noire persistante dans les escaliers -lieu où le corps de Quirell était tombé en cendres- pour s'approcher du tristement célèbre miroir de Riséd. S'il se trouvait là en ce moment, au lieu d'enlever quelques points de dernières minutes aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles, c'était pour ce miroir en particulier, que le directeur l'avait envoyé chercher._

 _Il croisa tout d'abord son reflet et pour une fois, il prit le temps de s'observer. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il était devenu un vampire sous les ordres de son ancien maître et Seigneur des Ténèbres : il avait tenu à ce que son maître de potions si doué et indispensable, reste à ses côtés dans le meilleur état possible. Il avait donc demandé à un vampire, ambassadeur de son état, de le transformer. Il s'était donc retrouvé coincé dans le corps de ses 21 ans… Cependant l'année dernière, il avait pris une potion qui l'avait fait vieillir d'une dizaine d'années, sans qu'il ne puisse revenir en arrière. Son visage s'était creusé légèrement de fatigue, quelques rides discrètes avaient fait leur apparition sur son visage, ses traits s'étaient durcis un peu plus. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa plastique parfaite de vampire, mais il avait désormais son visage et son corps d'adulte, il n'était plus coincé dans cette période d'entre deux âges, entre un corps d'adolescent et un corps d'adulte. C'était notamment l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à brasser puis à boire cette potion, ça, ainsi que le fait de voir un professeur éternellement jeune pouvait donner des idées à certains de ses élèves et Severus tenait à rester un vampire non-répertorié._

 _Mais alors qu'il détaillait son visage avec un esprit critique et un peu narcissique, une apparition se refléta dans le miroir, derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais rien… Aucun fantôme aux cheveux flamboyants… Severus lâcha un souffle, déçu ou soulagé, il ne le savait pas lui-même, et il retourna son attention sur le miroir… Pour de nouveau la voir… Là, à ses côtés ! Lily était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, son visage doux était détendu et tourné vers lui, sa chevelure aussi rouge que le feu se balançait sous une brise imaginaire et ses yeux d'un vert si intense qu'ils n'avaient pas de pareil, le scrutait avec bienveillance et tendresse. Severus sentit son cœur mourir à cette vision de sa bien-aimée. Il s'avança jusqu'au miroir, mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la tête. Oui, ce n'était qu'un reflet, un reflet de son cœur, un reflet de son désir…_

 _Et alors que Severus se complaisait malgré tout dans cette utopie fantasmagorique, elle la vit se tourner un instant, pour réapparaître avec satané Potter. Son fils… Ce miroir était censé lui montrer ses désirs les plus profonds et il ne voulait certainement pas voir ce gamin qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'Harry était le fils d'un autre, de Potter, qu'il n'était le sien, qu'il n'était le fruit de son amour pour Lily… Pourtant sa douce amie à qui il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, poussa délicatement Potter vers lui et l'enfant s'approcha de lui, ne le quittant pas de ses grands yeux verts. Il eut l'impression de sentir un poids à ses côtés au moment où l'enfant du miroir s'accrocha à ses robes. Lily était resté en retrait, mais Severus regarda ses lèvres qui se courbèrent pour former une phrase silencieuse :_

 _« Prend soin de lui, pour moi. »_

 _Severus n'avait pas eu assez de force pour refuser, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple reflet, une vision de son esprit… Ce n'était pas la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Ce miroir lui montrait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, mais… Voulait-il vraiment s'occuper du fils de James ? Etait-ce réellement là ce que son cœur souhaitait… ? Severus posa son regard sur l'enfant qui l'observait avec un espoir attendrissant. Quelque part, ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry lui rappelait son jeune lui. Alors qu'il essayait encore de faire la part des choses entre sa raison qui détestait le fils de James et son cœur qui semblait réclamer cet enfant comme le sien, une ombre légèrement en retrait attira son attention. Derrière Harry, se tenait un jeune homme bâti comme une montagne, aux muscles saillants, à la peau basanée, aux cheveux noirs et aux doux yeux bruns foncés. Cet homme qui semblait avoir dans les 17 ou 18 ans, regardait son petit Harry avec un amour débordant et sans faille. Et Severus sut._

 _Il sut que le miroir de Riséd lui montrait en effet ce que son cœur désirait le plus. Il sut aussi que la Magie s'en était mêlé et qu'elle tentait de lui transmettre un message. Il sut qu'il suivrait ce que son cœur et ce que la Magie lui disait de faire. Il sut qu'il prendrait soin d'Harry, peut-être pas tout de suite car la guerre était à leur porte et qu'il avait lui-aussi un rôle, mais il le ferait. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais haïr le fils de James. Il sut qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Il sut malheureusement qu'il devrait également le partager avec son âme-sœur… Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs avant ! Et surtout, il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'Harry serait pour toujours sa famille… Son fils._

 **oOo**

L'imprégnation d'Harry par Jacob, bien que les deux sorciers s'y attendaient, chamboula beaucoup de choses dans la vie des Cullen et des loups Quileute. Une fracture avait vu le jour au sein du clan Cullen suite à cette imprégnation : Bella n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'on se détourne d'elle pour un homme qui plus est et avait piqué sa crise, hurlant qu'ils étaient des monstres, des anormaux, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais « vivre sous le même toit que des sodomites » et autres joyeusetés. Jacob avait été blessé par ses paroles, mais uniquement car elles blessaient son empreinte, il n'avait pas eu l'air un seul instant peiné de devoir couper les ponts avec son ancienne amie. L'homme-loup avait donc proposé, sans hésitation, à Harry de venir vivre à la réserve avec lui, que ce serait plus simple pour eux de se voir. Severus avait été invité par la même occasion et l'homme n'avait même pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'accepter, refusant de « vivre sous le même toit qu'une garce homophobe qui pensait que le monde devait être à ses pieds et avec des personnes qui ne semblaient pas s'offusquer d'un tel comportement » et il faisait référence notamment à Carlisle et Esmée. Ces derniers ne voulaient tout simplement pas perdre leur famille pour les quelques mots d'une humaine bientôt vampire et pour deux vampires qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

Seulement quelques jours plus tard, Jasper demandait « l'asile » aux membres de la meute Quileute : il avait commencé à apprécier Severus et Harry et il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre avec Bella, mais il était trop dangereux pour lui de vivre seul, surtout avec ses instincts encore si forts. Contre toute attente, les loups n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se décider, sans qu'aucun des deux vampires/sorciers n'interviennent. Jasper avait été intégré de bonne grâce au groupe, à la seule condition d'être toujours accompagné d'un membre de la meute ou d'un des deux vampires/sorciers lorsqu'il mettait un pied dehors. Mais Jasper ne fut pas le seul vampire à partir du clan Olympic : Rosalie avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner de Bella qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié, entrainant dans son sillage son compagnon. L'empathe avait eu espoir pendant quelques jours qu'Alice les rejoindrait également, mais cette dernière était restée avec le reste de la famille. C'est ainsi que commença la cohabitation entre les quelques renégats Cullen et les Métamorphes Quileute.

Sous l'influence de ce nouveau lien et parce qu'il ne voulait rien cacher à Jacob, Harry avait fini par lui raconter sa vie, ne négligeant pas les détails comme il avait pu le faire à leur première rencontre. Il lui parla de sa vie, de la prophétie, de ses parents, des Dursley, de Poudlard, de Dumbledore, de ses amis qui avaient pris peur en apprenant qu'il était devenu un vampire, des Horcruxes, de la guerre, de Voldemort, de son meurtre, des Mangemorts, la mort des personnes qui lui étaient chers, de ce qu'il avait vécu avec eux avant leur disparition, de sa transformation à 22 ans par Severus, du temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis pour s'habituer à être une famille, de leur vie à moitié cachée pour échapper aux lois sorcières de répression des créatures magiques dites noires, de la découverte de leur véritable nature, de la traque qui avait durée plus d'un an, de leur arrivé chez les Volturi, de la semaine où Harry avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour soigner Sulpicia et Athénadora, des rois reconnaissants acceptant de les aider, les envoyant ici. Cela prit beaucoup de temps à Harry pour raconter l'histoire de sa vie, il devait des fois s'arrêter car c'était encore frais dans sa tête, et parfois trop dur à raconter. Mais il finit par mettre un point final à son ancienne vie car pour lui, une nouvelle vie commençait maintenant avec Jacob, loin des peurs et des problèmes de la précédente, même s'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, son statut de Survivant, puis de Vainqueur de Voldemort, finirait par le rattraper.

Jacob fut celui qui proposa à Harry de partir, de voyager, de découvrir le monde, comme le jeune vampire aurait voulu le faire. Au début, ils ne feraient sûrement pas d'escales dans les grandes villes, mais le Métamorphe était sûr qu'un moment viendrait où ils pourraient aller et venir à travers le monde sans ne plus jamais craindre les sorciers -ou les paparazzis- ils avaient presque l'éternité pour attendre ce jour après tout. Et l'anglais qui avait toujours désiré parcourir le monde, accepta avec joie. Cependant ils ne furent pas les seuls à partir, car là où Harry allait, Severus suivait. Les trois anciens Cullen ne comptaient pas être laissé eux-aussi en arrière et ils se préparèrent à ce périple, heureux de ne plus passer pour des adolescents grâce à la potion de Severus qui leur avait permis de gagner physiquement quelques années. Les derniers voyageurs furent cependant les plus surprenants : certains membres de la meute demandèrent à suivre Jacob dans son périple, préférant rester avec lui, leur ami, pour ne pas prendre le risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Sam ne refusa aucun départ, comprenant que Jacob ayant les capacités d'être un Alpha, certains Quileutes pouvaient se permettre de choisir leur ami. Seth, Leah, Embry et Quil firent donc à leur tour leurs bagages, ayant hâte de partir à l'aventure.

L'étrange clan de vampire et de loups disparut le lendemain du mariage de Bella, deux mois après l'arrivée de Severus et Harry. Ils parcoururent le monde inlassablement, s'arrêtant parfois quelques années dans certaines villes ou dans certains pays, pour apprendre de ces lieux et de leurs traditions. Leur groupe connu des naissances, des départs, des arrivées, des morts, mais ils ne furent jamais réellement malheureux, goûtant à la vie dans sa plus pure essence. Et des siècles plus tard, des légendes sur ce clan particulier, continuaient de courir aux quatre coins de la planète, chez toutes les créatures magiques de ce monde. On les accueillait en amis, on apprenait d'eux autant qu'ils apprenaient des autres. Et Severus se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour que sa vie serait si riche et remplie. Lui-même avait fini par trouver une femme qui lui fit peu à peu oublier sa Lily et Harry accueillit à bras ouverts cette nouvelle mère. Cela pourrait sembler trop beau pour être vrai et il y avait en effet des hauts et des bas, mais le clan surmontait toutes les épreuves se présentant à eux, ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir un jour les briser ou les empêcher de profiter de la vie.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

… Quoi ? Je ne vous avais pas prévenu qu'il était aussi long ? XD Il fallait vérifier le nombre de mots, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ! Non sans rire, moi-même je suis la première étonnée par sa taille, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus court mais j'avais chacune des scènes que vous avez lu en tête et je ne m'imaginais pas les faire plus courtes ou même en enlever certaines, alors voilà, ça nous donne un OS d'une bonne taille bien respectable !

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire et que vous avez aimé la lire. La fin paraîtra peut-être bateau à certains (j'ai des lecteurs vraiment exigeants…) mais il n'y aura pas de suite et je la trouve très bien comme ça pour moi !

 _ **Sinon petit instant pub :**_

\- Vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil un sondage qui se terminera à la fin de septembre, pour le Calendrier de l'Avant de cette année 100% Harry Potter

\- Pour les amoureux de Harry Potter, vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil les résumés des fanfictions que j'espère pouvoir vous écrire et postez, si vous voulez des versions plus longues, vous pouvez aller les voir sur mon profil Facebook

\- Quelques résumés de Crossover sont également disponibles sur mon profil.

 _Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je prépare masse de fanfictions Harry Potter plus ou moins longues :)_


End file.
